


The Taste of Red

by xCastielsGirlx



Series: Inquisitor Elley [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anxiety, Friends of Red Jenny, Gen, Inquisitor Elley, Pre-Slash, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, The Winter Palace (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCastielsGirlx/pseuds/xCastielsGirlx
Summary: "Did you just grab my bottom?"The Inquisitor overhears Cullen at The Winter Palace and intervenes. The revenge comes later.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan
Series: Inquisitor Elley [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077599
Kudos: 18





	The Taste of Red

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super pissed you can't help Cullen out during the ball. So here's my fix-it!

"Did you just... grab my bottom?!"

Elley's head whipped around at the sound of Cullen's distressed voice.

"I am a weak man," chuckled the Comte that was stood to Cullen's side. 

That was all it took.

In seconds, Elley was at Cullen's side, her arm looping through his. She plastered on a fake grin, and squeezed his arm with her free hand.

"Commander Cullen! There you are! Come, I _must_ show you the garden! It's absolutely gorgeous!" Around her, there were disdainful mutters, but she directed her smile to the admirers around Cullen.

"Ladies, gentlemen, please excuse us! I'll return him as soon as possible," Elley winked, and the admirer's chuckled good-naturedly.

"By all means, Inquisitor! Don't take too long, we'll be sad when he's away," pouted one of the women. Elley bid her goodbyes, making sure to catch the name of the Comte - Comte Tomas DuRellion- as she went. 

Cullen was completely taken aback by the Inquisitor. He'd not seen this side of her before, and he was rather concerned by the grip she had on his arm.

"Keep smiling Cullen, almost there," she advised through gritted teeth as they made their way toward the gardens. Elley was glad that they had forgone ballgowns for the formal attire now, as she could quickly gain distance between the gaggle of admirers. Eventually they reached the gardens, and made a beeline straight for Dorian, who was blessedly being given a clear berth. As they approached Dorian, his eyes widened at the fury in the Inquisitor's eyes, and the confusion on Cullen's face.

"Well well! What have we here?" Dorian asked, sipping a glass of wine. 

"Don't ask me," Cullen muttered as Elley let go of his arm and glanced over her shoulder. She pushed back one of the bangs that constantly fell in her face, and turned to Cullen.

"Are you alright?" she asked gently. Cullen's eyes widened. He had expected her to be angry, or the usual anxious wreck she was when only her inner circle could see. 

"I... yes?"

"You're sure?" Elley pressed. Cullen was lost now, and turned to Dorian for help. Dorian only shrugged and sipped more wine. 

"Why wouldn't I be fine?" Cullen asked, and Elley's mouth thinned. She folded her arms across her chest. _Ah... there's the anxious Inquisitor we know..._

"The Comte... he was being too handsy with you. Without your consent." she mumbled, and cast her gaze somewhere to the left. Cullen felt a blush creep up his neck. He was sure it didn't look flattering with the colour of his outfit.

Dorian eyed them both over the rim of his wine glass.

"Have no fear, your Inquisitorial-ness! I will bless the commander with my presence for the rest of the evening," Dorian announced, placing his glass on the edge of a fountain. Cullen stammered, but looked grateful as they headed towards the ballroom, admirers dispersing instantly when they saw he was with the mage. 

Elley let out a sigh of relief.

-

It had been a few days since they had returned from The Winter Palace, and the incident was still playing on Elley's mind. The Comte may have been drunk, but it was his excuse, his lack of regard...

_"I am a weak man..."_

Elley's stomach turned, and her breath became shaky. She clenched her fists open and closed, open and closed. She breathed as deeply and evenly as she could.

It was no use.

Elley made her way down to the training grounds, daggers in hand. It was just past sunset, and the tavern was full, the chatter carrying out into the courtyard. The stars twinkled in the sky, and the torches cast long shadows by the dummies. Elley steeled her resolve, and pounced. 

Every slash, every carve, every stab aimed at the dummy was vicious. It was personal. The dummy was the Comte, it was her old assaulter, it was the countless bodies of the faceless nobles who thought she owed them something after a dance and took without permission.

A pent-up scream of rage escaped her throat as she used her daggers to disembowel and then behead the dummy. There was a dull thud as the cloth head hit the floor, and the smell of stale straw filled the air. Soon, Elley was gasping for air, and fat tears welled in her eyes. She felt a presence but was too fatigued to move, and then she smelt the sweet cinnamon scent that she knew to be Sera's, and she reached out her hand. Sera took her hand gently, and led her down twisting corridors until they got to the kitchen. All the staff had long-since gone to bed, and Sera placed Elley on a chair with a glass of water while she jumped around to make cookies, swearing at nothing on occasion. When they were in the oven, Sera hopped onto the table beside Elley, and swung her legs. 

"Memories can be shite sometimes," she muttered, and Elley nodded in agreement.

"Wanna tell me what set it off? You looked right pissed when you murdered that dummy. I've probably had targets that deserved less" Sera pressed, trying for a joke. Elley had been fully intending on ignoring Sera's questions, and wallowing in her grief, but at Sera's comment, she raised her eyes to meet Sera's. They were full of concern.

"There was a Comte at the Winter Palace," Elley started, and Sera snorted.

"Yeah, just meeting a Comte is enough to make me wanna cry," she retorted. Elley felt herself smile, but it dropped off her face quickly.

"Comte Tomas DuRellion. Your Friends ever mention him?" Sera wrinkled her nose in disgust. 

"We've had a few reports about shitty schedules for his kitchen staff. Why?" she narrowed her eyes. Elley took a deep breath.

"He was getting handsy with Cullen. And then made a comment of being 'a weak man'." she explained, meeting Sera's eyes levelly. Sera glared at the hidden message. 

"I'll get my friends on it. Might need Leliana's help though. We'll get him, don't worry,"

For the first time that evening, Elley felt the knot in her chest loosen. She smiled at Sera.

"I'm glad you're my friend."

-

A week later, a report was placed on Elley's desk in her quarters. She looked up with tired eyes to see Cullen standing over her, a frown on his face. 

"Leliana told me to get this to you at once." he frowned. Elley blinked slowly- she hadn't even realised the sun had set and she was working by firelight. She stood from the desk, grabbing the report, and made her way to the fireside to read it.

_E-_

_TD had several charges against him from male and female staff alike. Such a shame the wyvern got him before the courts could._

_L + S_

Elley let out a deep breath and smiled.

"Good news I take it?" Cullen asked from behind her. Elley jumped, completely forgetting he had been there. She gave him a blinding grin.

"The best news!" she replied, dropping the letter into the flames.


End file.
